Wireless charging technology (achieved by an electromagnetic induction mode) becomes mature gradually, and will be a mainstream of charging modes of smartphones in the future. Dual battery smartphones emerge with the requirement for longer battery life of the smartphone. However, there is still no technical solution as to how to control the charging of two batteries.
Therefore, the technical solution in the prior art needs to be improved and refined.